Episode 19
Episode 19 is an episode of the MentalCast. It originally aired on February 22, 2009, and starred Michael Riley , Chris McClain and Dane Forgione. Cast *Michael Riley .... in studio *Chris McClain .... via telephone from Eaton, OH *Dane Forgione .... via Skype from Staten Island, NY Synopsis What We Bought Chris doesn't remember what he bought this past week, then clarifies by asking if "exchanging money for goods" means bought. Chris then says he saw the movie Jumper, which he states was good (as Mike's microphone falls off his desk). Dane says he watched the news about Cuba. He states that Castro is a muppet now. Mental News Story of the Week Three DUI related stories start with two people driving into a store while inebriated. Next, a drunk pedestrian was tracked to a Hardee's restaurant where he was found face down in a plate of gravy. Chris says that only fat people die that way, to which Mike says he's "fattist." Finally, a mother was reported to have had a case of beer seatbelted to her front seat, but her child was unsecured. Music New releases this and next week from Seven Mary Three, Janet Jackson, The B-52s, and Erikah Badu. Janet Jackson talks about having sex with multiple partners, to which Dane replies, "Are there any normal Jacksons out there?" Next, Oasis's Liam Gallagher gets married in a private ceremony in an undisclosed location, to which Mike says, "It wouldn't be private if you gave us her address." A song audible only to dogs (called "A Very Silent Night") hit number one in New Zealand and looks to go national. Dane says we must question the tastes of New Zealand people, to which Mike replies "I've never tasted one." Jennifer Lopez is giving birth to twins, her first children with Marc Anthony. Next, Britney Spears exposes her vagina to the world once again in a paparazzi-snapped photograph. In other news, Foo Fighters are working on the follow-up to "Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace," which would become "Wasting Light." Film & Television Movies released last week are "Definitely Maybe," "Jumper," "Step Up 2 the Streets" and "The Spyderwick Chronicles." This week's theatrical releases include "Charlie Bartlett," "Vantage Point," "Witless Protection" and "Be Kind, Rewind." The 2008 Academy Awards are the Sunday following the boradcast of this episode. Mike is interrupted by an ad, and he alludes to last week's episode, where Chris called the ad woman a whore. Next, a pregnant Angelina Jolie goes to Iraq, which Mike derides, and Dane says she'll be adopting a Canadian baby next. Mike reports next that "The Hottie & the Nottie" bombed at the box office. It's at this point that Chris notes that his phone is dying and he may not be on the episode much longer. Mike attempts to find the Academy Awards nominees next. For Best Picture, Chris and Dane pick "Juno." Chris's best actor nod goes to Johnny Depp, while Dane picks Daniel Day-Lewis and Mike picks Viggo Mortensen. Best actress, according to Chris and Dane, is Ellen Page. For best supporting actor, Chris picks Philip Seymour Hoffman and Dane picks Javier Bardem. Best supporting actress is picked by Dane and Chris as Cate Blanchett. For best director, Chris pikcs "There Will Be Blood" while Dane picks the Coen Brothers ("No Country for Old Men"). For best writing, Chris pikcs "Ratatouille" and Dane picks Diablo Cody ("Juno"). For best screenplay, Dane picks "Atonement." Video Games As we go into this section, Chris laughs about making fun of Dick Cheney. As Mike looks up the news, another annoying ad pops up. Mike reports that "The Princess Bride" is being adapted into a video game, to which Dane replies "Inconceivable!" Mike then notes that, since Chris's phone is dying, the Homestretch is being forgone this week, and the episode ends. Trivia *The Philip Seymour Hoffman impression is started by Mike and Dane in this episode.